Ask the Dreemurr Siblings
by shadowless15
Summary: With Asriel at college and nothing better to do, our favorite humans have set up a Q&A account. Feel free to ask them anything you want. Undertale/Deltarune AU.


Hometown, a small suburban area perfect for families looking to raise children. Here in this small sleepy town we find the Dreemurr siblings; Kris, Frisk and Chara, looking for something to do. Like many teenagers, boredom is rampant and living in a small town didn't help. It's why the three turned to pranks and any other activities that would liven things. Which brings us back to our story.

"I'm so bored!" Chara screamed, startling her brothers.

Kris, laying on the couch, looked up at her.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"I don't know, think of something."

Frisk, marking his book looked at the two,

"We could go jump our bikes."

"We did that yesterday." Chara replied, "Besides, I busted the wheel on my bike."

Kris wanted to point out that it could have been avoided if she hadn't been keen on showing off. But in the end, he decided it wasn't worth it.

"What about exploding another bath bomb in the toilet?" Kris asked,

"Remember what mom said if we'd did that again?" Chara asked.

The three took a minute to remember that incident. It started off as a harmless prank by letting a bath bomb dissolve in the toilet. Unfortunately for the three, they underestimated the size of the bomb and not only did it clogged the toilet but also caused massive leakage throughout the house. Needless to say, Toriel was none to happy. She threatened them with a massive grounding and no dessert until they graduated from college.

All three let out a collective shudder.

"So what can we do then?" Kris asked.

"Why don't we do something online?" Frisk suggested.

"Ugh." Chara moaned. "We've already played every single game we have."

"But what about doing a Q&A?" Frisk, once again, suggested.

Kris and Chara gave him an unamused stare. That just sounded boring. They weren't popular with anyone in town and the two doubted many people would ask them anything.

"No." They both said.

"Please?" Frisk asked.

"No."

"Please?"

Frisk gave them his best puppy dog look. He thought it would be fun and they could be like their favorite YouTubers.

Kris and Chara sighed. Whenever Frisk used the puppy dog look, they could never say no. And besides, even though this isn't what they wanted, it was better than nothing.

"Fine." They relented.

"Great!" Frisk exclaimed, jumping up. "I'll go get everything set up. You two can wait down here."

Without waiting for his siblings to reply, Frisk was making his way up the stairs, eager to begin this project. All Kris and Chara could do was look at each other thinking that they made a terrible mistake.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." They said.

"Ok." Frisk said, turning away from the computer. "I've set up this account so people can send in their questions as well as notifying us when we get a new letter."

"Wow." Chara sarcastically replied. "Now all we do is wait. Just what I wanted."

Without another word, Chara left the room to find something else to do and soon after Kris followed. Frisk continued to sit at the computer desk, waiting for their first letter.

**Hey guys, Shadowless15 here. It's been a while hasn't it? I've been busy with school and with life and those have been fun let me tell you. Anyway, I've gotten into Undertale and Deltarune (Late to the party, I know.) and I love the idea of Kris, Frisk and Chara being siblings. I've though about this for a while now and I hope you like it. I would put it under crossover but then nobody would see it. **

**In the story, I wanted to portray the three and Asriel like the children in Malcom in the Middle. With Asriel being Francis, Kris being Reese, etc. I thought it would fit and I can see all of them doing pranks/stupid stuff and getting into trouble. Also incase you are wonder what their ages are;**

**Asriel – 19, he'll make an appearance soon so hold off on your questions for him.**

**Kris – 17**

**Chara – 16**

**Frisk – 15**

**Anyway, feel free to ask them anything (appropriate) and I'll see you guys next time. **


End file.
